


[朱白/龙宇]社情10题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [5]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	[朱白/龙宇]社情10题

社情第十题

＊了解一下，里面有个北老师和卜老师采访的梗：

北：你最近是不是吃了很多零食啊？  
卜：嗯(勉强配合)。  
北：那我好吃吗？  
卜：……

——

其实看《镇魂》原著的时候，朱老师是比较尴尬的。他因为无意间看见过粉丝的言论而对这种题材比较抗拒，边城总受什么的，对于他来说有点接受不了。但看《镇魂》看到后面，突然发现自己是压人的那一方，压的还是另外一位演过攻气十足的角色的白姓演员，这就让他的心情完全不同了。只是向来直男的思维还是让他在看到某些描写时有些面红耳赤…亲…亲就亲了，怎么还能伸舌头！

那时候的他还比较单纯，头一次看耽美，就看了拉灯文，还真的以为男生和男生就是互相…然后就结束。后来和白宇确定关系后，他是自觉做过功课的。虽然还是接受不了画面的冲击，但认真的局老师还是选择了相对来说强度较弱的文字学习，找来了些尺度较大的小说——那些色情满满的描写，让他打开了新世界：哦，原来，男人和男人，也是很累的。

白宇在确定两人关系后也偷偷找过小说看，但全然没有局老师的自觉。主要是因为用各种小号刷微博刷B站的网瘾少年看见了几个名词，引起了他强烈的兴趣——诱受？糙汉受？萌受？傲娇受？哼，都没有统一答案，还说很了解我呢，这届粉丝非常不合格。所以他决定自己给自己找定位。第一步，先理解一下这些名词都是什么鬼意思。

他在拍戏的空余时间会翻各种小说，越看越有些无语，主角们的定位都太片面太单调，不适合他"那么复杂"的一个人。他有时候也在尝试着将朱老师和那些攻的属性对号入座，发现总结一下只能是"温柔霸道帅气美人体贴粗鲁单纯腹黑"的结合体，哦，那不如创个新词——矛盾体·攻。

虽然他是这样吐槽，但不能否认还是学到了很多东西，至少把镇魂里拉灯部分的各种风格都看了一遍。尤其是小说里那些纸片人勾引，哦不，诱惑，哦不，求欢，哦…额…咳…表达爱意的方式，自己完全可以借鉴一下。

他看着身边那个低眉垂睫认真看剧本的男人，在心里默默决定了，今天设定是禁欲攻X诱受。他咽咽口水，想象了一下朱老师衣冠楚楚面无表情的样子，还真有点带感。

"朱老师，你知道禁欲攻吗?"

那人抬起了眼睫，无声地看着他，那双眼睛太纯净了，看得他有些脸热，他强撑着自己平静的表情，继续追问，"知不知道？"

朱一龙没有回答，就只是静静地看着他招了招手，然后拍了拍自己的膝盖。白宇乖乖地坐过去，躺在了他的腿上，把两条又长又细的腿搭在了沙发扶手上。"怎么了？"朱老师放下了剧本，用手指梳理着那一头乱糟糟的头发，很长了，可以扎很多小揪揪了。他看着白宇，笑的很温柔。

"啊？没…没事啊…哈…哈哈，就是好奇。"白宇被撸毛撸的很舒服，突然被这么一问，有点惊慌。

"好奇？"朱一龙那只梳理他的头发的手突然停了一下，然后继续轻轻地抚摸着，温柔地看着他轻声问。

"对啊…我看那些小说…"躺在爱人的膝盖上被伺候的很舒服的白宇眯起了眼，小小的打了个哈欠，眼角溢出了眼泪，突然有些困了，要不然计划推迟直接睡…觉…嗯？？？

他敏锐地感觉到了空气的变化…当然主要还是因为他感觉到自己躺着的大腿绷直了，肌肉紧张了起来。他睁开了眼，看见另一位老师紧紧地盯着他，嘴唇几乎抿成了一条直线。朱一龙的右手紧扣起他的下巴，"你喜欢禁欲攻？"

"……啊？不…我不喜…"这真是天大的误会！白宇手忙脚乱地想爬起来解释，却被那人一只手握住了腰身，牢牢地禁锢在了他的大腿上。

"禁欲攻，我不是。"朱老师看着他，轻声说，每个字都说的很平静。

白宇看着这位老师的这幅样子，冷汗都快流下来了，求生欲让他脱口而出："我知道！而且我只喜欢你！"

朱一龙看了他一会儿，弯弯嘴角笑了。他低下头在那被自己越揉越乱的头发上亲了亲，"你知道？"

白宇身心都习惯性地被安抚了，他又安安稳稳地放松了身体躺在那人大腿上，握住那人的右手把玩着，点点头，"我知道你不是禁欲攻，只是想看看你演的话会是什么样子。"

"哦，你知道我不是禁欲攻。"朱一龙慢慢地重复了一遍，把每个字都说的很清楚。

白宇被这把刻意放轻放缓的嗓音撩的心痒，他抬起眼睛看了一下朱一龙，发现另一位老师的眼神已经变成了熟悉的深沉，里面有暗流在涌动。

"……"困什么困，睡什么睡，计划再变，男人嘛，总是善变的！

他把眼神挪开，开始回忆那些小说情节——诱受，他们都是怎么诱来着的?

啊！白衬衫白衬衫！他看了眼自己身上，灰色的T恤，黑色的五分运动裤…真是怎么直男怎么来…诱人才怪…

啊！湿身湿身！他扫视了一下现在的环境，自己正和朱一龙窝在沙发上，而且那人在自己腰上的手显然是不想让自己起来的，他能够够到的就只有茶几上的半杯水了…如果现在拿过来浇自己身上…白宇默默地想捂脸…不忍看…

"小白？小白？"也许是他脸上的表情太复杂，朱老师有点担心地叫他。他回了回神，朝朱一龙灿烂地一笑，然后双手勾住了那人的脖颈往下拉，"哥哥…你喜欢诱受吗?要不要试一下？"嗯，既然身体诱不起来，那就抓住精髓，言行举止骚一点儿…

朱一龙拍拍他的脑袋，顺着他的力道和他对视，"我喜欢白宇。"

白宇被本来含蓄内敛的朱老师的直球情话砸的有点晕，他感到自己的脸上滚烫，肯定红透了…他控制住自己悸动的厉害的心，猛的在那人身上翻了个身，变成趴在另一位老师的大腿上。朱老师似乎被惊到了，放在他腰上的手也随之松了一下，在他趴好后却又加重了力气。

白宇抬起眼无辜地看着他，"哥哥，腰快断掉了…"朱一龙眸色深沉地看着他，不说话。

白宇在心里暗笑，他低下头，原本躺的位置就不上不下的，现在翻了个身就和…正面打招呼了。朱老师今天穿了浅色的牛仔裤，上面的白色T恤塞进了裤子里，套了一件浅粉的长衬衫，衬的这人干净而青涩，就像个学生一样。

禁欲感是没有了，但干净攻X诱受…更带劲啊…白宇觉得再想象下去自己就要流鼻血了…

朱老师好像很喜欢玩他的头发，现在又把手指插进了自己微长的头发间轻轻摩挲着，让他头皮发麻，有些难耐。他低头在那里轻轻地亲了一口，头顶上那人突然急促的呼吸和头发间猛然用力的手鼓励了他，就连最后一点点放不开都消失了。

他抬起头，像个被禁止吃糖的孩子，忍不住馋意舔了一口后，就乖巧地抬起头眼巴巴地看着自己的哥哥，用委屈的眼神询问着还可不可以继续。

朱一龙没有什么表示，表情上看不出是同意还是拒绝，只是一双眼睛深沉地盯着他看。

……好吧，那就当你默认了。白宇低头在那处微微昂首的地方又亲了一口，然后用牙齿咬住了牛仔裤的纽扣，拿棒棒糖练了那么久的舌技终于有了长进，头动了几下就把裤子纽扣解开了。他咬着金属拉链往下拉，鼻尖碰到了越来越高昂的坚挺…就是嘛！他上次就发现了，朱老师喜欢他用嘴帮他脱衣服！

…他…他本人也觉得…这样很带…带感…

他舔舔唇，张开嘴隔着内裤含住了一点点，舌头还没有行动就感到一只手压住了自己的后脑勺，身下的人猛的抬腰一顶，撞得他的嘴角有点疼。他反抗般地"唔唔"了两声，眼角有些发红，但那根灼热很快就离开了，然后自己被人带着腰翻了个身。

白宇的嘴巴还来不及合上，唇瓣被刚刚突然深入的顶撞和突然的抽出蹭红了，还引出些津液粘在嘴角，亮晶晶的。

朱一龙曲起食指帮他擦干净，声音有些沙哑，"可以了，我不喜欢你这样。"

白宇无语地看着他，你不喜欢…还往我嘴里撞什么撞！

"好的，我很听话的，朱老师不喜欢的话，我就不做了。"白宇故作乖巧地说，顿了顿又加了一句，"以后，再、也、不、做、了。"

朱一龙被他逗笑了，他低头在那个气人的小嘴上亲了亲，"我喜欢。"

"不，你说了，你不喜欢。"白宇哼哼哼地转头没有看他。朱一龙捏着他的下巴把他的头转了回来，认真地重复了一遍，"我喜欢的。"

"你刚刚说的，不喜欢。"白宇偏不和他对视，视线投的低低的。朱一龙无奈地凑的更近，明明自己只是心疼他罢了，"我喜欢。你的嘴巴特别湿，特别软，我从亲到你的第一天，就一直想射进你的嘴里面。"

白宇受到了惊吓，他满脸通红，被自己的口水呛了一下，"咳咳…你…你…你怎么能说出来！"他感觉自己浑身都热了起来，躺在那人身上有点手足无措，就用力推着那只扣在自己腰上的手，"朱老师，你…你先放手，让我起来。"

朱一龙乖乖地放手了，他瞪着双无辜的眼睛看着那个站起来眼神飘忽不知所措的人，"小白？"

"别…别喊我。"白宇站在那儿，露在外面可见的肌肤都红了。他举起右手捂住了自己的眼睛，想冷静一下，去他的干净攻X诱受…谁想出来的鬼设定！

朱一龙静静地待着，觉得小孩害羞的样子实在可爱。他耐心等了一会儿，发现那人确实没有什么自觉后就轻声叹了口气，拉着那人垂在身侧的手靠近自己，"小白，你咬开的，不帮忙解决吗?"

白宇一时没反应过来，放下手后呆愣愣地看着那人的眼睛，然后顺着他的视线往下…本来扎进裤子里的白色T恤因为刚刚自己的上拱而堆在了腰际，牛仔裤的拉链大开，露出的布料因被浸湿了而颜色变深，昂首的那处…

白宇猛地转头，紧闭着双眼，"我…我解…解决不了…"

"哦。"朱一龙平淡的声音传来，里面一点儿情绪都听不出来。

事后白宇想过，如果能再问他一次…

他一定会主动用手的。

被堵着嘴亲吻、感觉快要窒息的时候，白宇真的很想问那些小说作家，这位压在自己身上的哥，到底应该算是只什么属性的攻。

"小白，"朱一龙离开了他的唇，刚刚才在那温热的口腔里掠夺了一遍的舌头舔了舔他的嘴角，"舌头伸出来。"

白宇大口喘着气，眼里被逼出了水光，有些神志不清，"伸…伸…"

朱一龙看着他，曲起食指伸进了那处湿热里勾住了柔软的舌尖，然后就微微用力，勾了出来，"啊…哈…"

他埋头含住嫣红的舌尖吮吸着，轻轻地啄咬了一口，然后抬起眼睛认真地看着身下的人说，"我真的喜欢的。你不相信的话，再试试？"

白宇感觉自己的舌头已经快被亲麻了，唇舌相触的感觉太好，让他被亲的几乎忘记了一切，好像自己的整个世界都只剩下朱一龙这个人。

他乖顺地被抱起坐在了沙发上，那人站在自己面前，裤子拉链大开，然后自己的头就被按住了，又重复了一遍，"试试？"

白宇看着它，双手扶住把嘴贴了上去。试试就试试，一定让你舒服到求我下次！

朱一龙看着那颗毛茸茸的头在自己腿间动着，感受到湿热的舌头沿着那里滑动着，心热的厉害，身下也越来越滚烫。他的手插进那人的发丝，很软，很滑，冰冰凉凉的，让他的手舍不得离开。

"小白…"他舒服地叹息了一声，饱含情欲的声音让正在认真舔舐的人浑身抖了一下。

"唔…唔…"白宇感觉自己的嘴巴被塞满了，而且那物越来越大，越来越烫，大开的嘴巴越来越酸。

就在他以为那人会在自己嘴里射出来时，却突然感觉后脑勺一轻，嘴里的那物也湿哒哒地抽离了。

"这次还是算了。"朱一龙伸手蹭掉了他嘴边的浊液，这小孩明天好像要直播，白主播肯定是要唱歌的，如果今晚被呛到影响了嗓子就不好了。但，他应该是坐着直播的…所以…"还是用下面的…"

"朱…朱老师…"白宇被推着往后仰倒的时候，有点懵，"床…床…"这是沙发上啊！做全套的话腰会断的！

朱一龙没有理他，自顾自地架着两条细长的腿往上抬，随手就把那条黑色的裤子扒了。白宇突然有些分神地想，虽然没有白衬衫，但其实自己穿的也是挺诱的吧…看这裤子多好脱啊…

等到那人进入他的身体开始抽插的时候，他早已无法分神了，所有的注意力都集中到了两个人亲密契合的那处，整个身体都随着那人的动作而起伏。他上身的T恤被推到胸口上，两只赤裸的腿分别架在朱老师的胳膊上，那具温热的身体就随着一次次的顶弄紧紧地贴在他的身上。他被撞的后仰，几乎整个人都在沙发上悬起了，光滑的脊背就在一次次的深入中与沙发靠背摩擦着。

"哥哥…疼…疼…"白宇的背被沙发粗糙的布料蹭的火辣辣的疼，他一直勾紧面前人的脖子想让自己离他更近一些，从而离那布料更远一些，却总是被下一秒更用力的顶弄撞回原地。

朱一龙放缓了动作，他低头给了白宇一个安慰的吻，"小白，哪里疼？"然后又动了动腰，让那处轻轻地抽动了一下，感受到了甬道不舍的吸附，"是这里吗?"

"啊…嗯…不…背…"白宇浑身无力地倚靠在沙发上，发出细碎的喘息。

朱一龙突然意识到了，他心疼地伸长了架着一条长腿的右手摸了摸小孩的脊背，感受到那人微微的颤抖，自己的心也颤了颤，"对不起，小白，是我不好。"说完后就想退出去好好检查一下那里的伤，却被白宇紧紧地吸住了，"唔…别闹！"他眼睛发红，几乎开始冒冷汗了，咬着牙克制着自己想要用力挺腰的冲动。

"别…别退，我们可以…换…换个…"说到后面他的声音越来越轻，但幸好男人在这种时候总是有神一般的领悟力。朱一龙抱着他换了个姿势，他自己坐在了沙发上，而白宇则骑在了他的身上，两条腿仍然架在他的两只手上被大大地分开。转身带来的摩擦和骑乘带来的深入让白宇有些难耐，他一时没压抑住漏出一声激动到变调的呻吟，"啊…"

朱一龙看着眼前满脸情欲的人，突然想到前两天看到的一次采访。他往上顶了一下，惹来那人一声闷哼，"小白，我最近吃了很多零食。"

"……"白宇觉得有点耳熟，他把头埋在了那人肩膀上，装作没听见。

"我最近真的吃了很多零食。"朱老师又重复了一遍，边说还边掐住了两旁的臀肉揉捏着，让那里吞咽地更深。

"唔…啊…"白宇拿头蹭着那人的肩膀，微长的头发凌乱地遮住眼睛，"我不要说，我…我不会说的！"

"小白…可你对她说的很顺口啊…"

朱老师，您吃的是哪门子的飞醋啊…白宇这次把整个脸都埋进那人的肩膀里了，他的声音隔着布料传来，闷闷的，很轻很轻，"那我好吃吗?"

朱一龙笑了，他侧头吻在那人红透的耳尖上，"谢谢款待，非常美味。"

事后白老师问朱老师，自己是不是个合格的诱受。朱老师看着他，幽幽地来了句还要多学习，多尝试。

…哦。白宇仔细想了想，觉得他说的很客观，愉快地接受了这个建议。

但，还有个问题，他最近每次在朱老师床上醒来时都会想到——明明两个人都没什么经验，明明约好一起摸索着前进的，怎么还没做几次呢就什么姿势什么花样都试了一遍呢？

……也许是自己学到的"姿势"太少了吧。

果然还是要多看，多学习，多尝试啊。


End file.
